


Convinced

by afteriwake



Series: Strange And Beautiful [3]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Danny's Past, Episode Related, Episode: s02e20 Run Silent Run Deep, F/M, Gossip, Lindsay Believes In Danny's Innocence, Lindsay Thinking, Missing Scene, POV Lindsay Monroe, Pre-Danny Messer/Lindsay Monroe, Tanglewood Boys, Uncomfortable Reminders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: No matter what anyone else says, Lindsay knows Danny is innocent.





	Convinced

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to a **csi50** prompt (" _Saints & Sinners_")

She watched him leave, carrying the file folder. Why had she gone to him and not to Mac? _I mean, it's his DNA on a cigarette butt at a crime scene_ , she thought to herself. _That's big, and I just..._ Protocol said she should have called Mac. Hell, _logic_ said she should have called Mac. She wasn't looking for an explanation from Danny, but she...

This whole thing was confusing. She leaned forward onto the railing, just letting things settle in her mind. Whatever the reason, he didn't kill that man. She knew that. Somehow, she just knew that.

She had heard the whispers about his past, about his connection to a group known as the Tanglewood Boys. No one knew what that connection was, just that there _was_ one. Mac had gone to him for info on the group for a different case, she'd heard.

She wasn't one to listen to office gossip, but this had nagged at her. She wanted to tell the gossipers to knock it off. His past was his _past_ ; whatever might have happened all those years ago made him into the man he was now, and that was a good man who didn't deserve the whispers behind his back.

She knew all about those kinds of whispers.

She sighed, hung her head down. No matter what the outcome, since she was convinced he hadn't murdered anyone no matter what the evidence said, she was going to stand up for him. It was just the way she was. She wasn't a saint, not by any means, but she'd been in a situation like this and she knew how hard it could be.


End file.
